Game of Thrones: No One's Pawn
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A series AU story, when instructed by the Queen to set up the King for death, Lancel Lannister panics and turns to a close friend for help. The friend suggests fleeing and soon begins a desperate chase as he tries to escape with his friend. But he faces another dilemma, this friend, is a girl he has begun to develop certain feelings for. Can they survive and will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Well, this should be interesting, my first story focusing on Lancel, this was an idea posed to me by Marina Ka-Fai and I decided to oblige.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The young blonde man of eight and ten hurried desperately through the tents. The tourney of the Hand was well underway, the King was drunk and demanding more wine, so, as his squire, the young man had been sent to fetch it.

' _Gods, I better hurry, the King seemed more irritable than usual.'_ He thought worriedly.

The King had been enjoying the tourney and been drinking heavily; now he sought more and as usual, when none was readily available, he began taking it out on the young man, forcing him to go and find more.

The young man paused and looked around worriedly. _'The Quartermaster didn't have any, I can't find any, what am I going to do?'_

"Lancel?"  
He started and turned. The young man was indeed Lancel Lannister, the son of Kevan Lannister, nephew of Tywin Lannister, head of the powerful Lannister family. He was tall, slender but gaining some muscle, he had medium sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

He was pale and sweating, but that was mostly due to his exertions. He then saw the person who spoke to him and smiled, relieved, it was someone he knew, a good friend of his.

The figure was a young woman, the same age as him; a girl he knew as Mina Ashford, a girl from the Reach who had moved to King's Landing a couple of years ago, before Lancel himself did. She was Princess Myrcella's handmaiden; she was about average height with pale skin, big blue eyes and long dark chestnut hair, she was quite thin and, although it made Lancel blush to think or notice it, she had average curves.

"Hello Mina." He greeted her, happy.

She smiled warmly as she walked a little closer to him. "Good to see you, I wasn't sure if you'd be here?"

He nodded. "Me neither, but, I'm here." He replied.

Unlike most of the time, he strangely felt more relaxed when talking to Mina, he didn't stumble over his words, in fact, he seemed to feel more at ease talking to her than anyone else. He liked that she was quiet and patient, listened to people when they had problems and could be very discreet and well-mannered.

' _She is also very loyal to her friends...'_ He remembered. _'I suppose it also helps that we have similar interests too...'_

It was true, they both were avid readers, big nature lovers and had a fondness for music and poetry.

"Are you alright, you look breathless?" She asked.

Lancel gasped as he was suddenly reminded of his initial purpose.

Seeing his panic, Mina stepped forwards, clutching his arm.

"Lancel, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Gods, I...I nearly forgot. I, I have to get wine for the King. He needs, I can't find any and..."

Mina smiled gently. "Oh, I see, don't worry, here."

To Lancel's surprise she handed him a skin of wine.

"I...Mina?"

"It's alright; take it, I don't need it." She told him.

He smiled and thanked her profusely before heading back to the King's tent.

' _Mina, she saved me again...Gods, just like how we first met.'_ He thought to himself.

It had been a similar set of circumstances in which they first met and since then, they had met every now and again, both of them seemed to enjoy each other's company.

He couldn't help but note. _'I always feel happier around her and she, she always seems more talkative and open around me...'_

Mina was a quiet girl, rarely speaking up after all; but around him, she had no problem, although she never gossiped about anyone, she had a strong distaste for it.

As Lancel walked back, he thought more about Mina.

' _We just grew closer, good friends, simply...enjoyed spending time together.'_ He thought happily. _'It's always so pleasant and she, she looks, so beautiful, her dress today really brought out her eyes and, and...Gods what am I thinking?'_

He felt his face heating up and knew he was blushing. He couldn't believe he was thinking that; it wasn't like him at all. He actually felt ashamed, he shouldn't think that way about Mina.

She had enough trouble with unwanted suitors seeking to claim her hand in marriage to claim her family fortune. She didn't need a friend having inappropriate thoughts about her too. Mina meanwhile was returning to her tent, getting ready for the next round of the tourney.

She couldn't help but think of her friend. _'It was good to see Lancel again, he's been so busy lately...I missed talking with him, I hope we'll find time in the future to do so.'_

It was true, Lancel was unable to get much time, which saddened her. After all he knew her better than most. She thought sadly of those men who kept trying to court her, all of them clearly after her family's wealth, something which disgusted her, they knew nothing about her, about her various interests, about her dislikes.

Lancel for example knew of her least favourite foods, lettuce and beets, he also knew other things, thanks to their friendship. He made the effort to get to know her, most of the men courting her didn't care if she had existed mere months ago, until she became sole inheritor of her family's wealth.

She sighed sadly.

' _Honestly, Lancel wouldn't think about that...He wouldn't care...'_ She told herself. _'He would, he would care for me, for me and, and...'_

She blushed, realizing where her mind was going, she quickly composed herself, she couldn't believe she had actually allowed herself to get carried away like that. She had to focus, she and Lancel were just friends after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: I thought you'd like it, thanks and...did you just...roar?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lancel was confused by the sudden request, he had been summoned by the Queen to a private audience. Entering the chamber he turned to face his cousin and was instantly shocked. She was seated on the edge of the bed, smiling serenely, wearing a sheer gown that Lancel felt was far too revealing for a woman like Cersei.

"Y-Your Grace, I...Sorry, I should..." He stammered.

She shook her head. "No, stay, I am glad you're finally here. I have a special request for you."

Lancel swallowed nervously, his face burning, this wasn't right, he shouldn't be alone with the Queen in the first place, but with her like this, it made things look even worse, for both of them.

"What, what did you want me…?"

Cersei stood up and approached him. "As I said, a special request; it is in the best interests of the realm and, and for my own safety."

Lancel bit his lip. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to have Robert killed."

He froze, unable to believe it. "What, you, I…?"

"He is too much of a danger to us, he will cause harm to all of us in the realm and more importantly, he will harm the children if he's allowed to live. He's already harmed me, you know that, you've even seen it." Cersei insisted.

"You want me to kill the King, to, to become..." He spluttered.

Cersei shook her head. "You will have your hands clean, nobody but you and I will know. All you have to do, is ensure he'll have plenty of drink on his upcoming hunt...strong drink, very strong and then, just let his precious boars do their work."

Lancel did not reply, he was too much in shock.

* * *

He left the room in a daze, unable to believe what he had been hearing.

' _My own cousin, has she, has she...gone mad.'_ He thought in disbelief. _'She wants to force me to become a Kingslayer, to kill King Robert and, and what she said she'd offer...Gods, has she, we're cousins...'_

He was still horrified by her telling him that, if he did this, she'd give him a 'special favour'. He was lost, unsure what to do; one thing still rang through his mind. She seemed to be in utter fear of her husband, she had told him about the King abusing her and her fears for her children. But could he believe it.

He was shocked to find he wasn't sure. _'I don't see any reason why Her Grace would lie to me, but, but...Then there's what she said and her...inappropriate offers.'_

He groaned, everything was just a confused mess for him now. He had no idea what to do; Normally, with such a matter, he'd talk with his father, try to determine a proper course of action. But he was supposed to a man grown now; he wasn't supposed to be dependent on his father anymore. But trying to deal with something of this magnitude all by himself was horribly overwhelming.

He had to think of something however; he needed help, but was trapped, due to yet another problem.

' _I cannot say anything about this to just anyone, it could cause untold trouble...I...I...'_ He shuddered, knowing exactly what the outcome of him saying anything would be. _'It'll be my word against hers and it'll end in my death. I...But I can't just, do this…What do I do?'_

He was beginning to panic, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't tell anyone; but he couldn't just kill the King, despite everything he had done, or was said to have done.

' _Urgh, I...I don't, I can't do this, but I need to, what am I…?'_ He continued to fret.

In the end, he could only figure out one thing. But he hated the thought of it.

He shuddered at the thought. _'I can't involve her; I can't talk to Mina, it wouldn't be right, she...But who can I trust if not Mina...'_

As much as he hated the thought, he realized he had no other choice; he had to seek her out. She was his only hope.

He hurried, searching for her, hoping she'd be in her chambers at least, if not he'd have to search the whole castle and that would draw far too much attention. The Queen was already waiting for his answer after all and wasn't known for her patience.

* * *

He was relieved to find Mina was in her chambers, or rather, was just outside. She was looking a little put out and no wonder, standing opposite her was yet another 'suitor'.

"Ah, Lady Mina, I am so glad we had this chance, we should..." He was saying.

She shook her head. "I've already spoken to you before, I'm not..."

He just laughed. "Ah, good lady, if you only knew, come now, we can..."

"Mina!"

They both turned, startled as Lancel rushed up. Mina was instantly worried when she saw him, he looked frantic, pale, shaking, it was clear he was in a bad way, but what could have caused this sort of reaction in him.

"Lancel..." She began.

But her unwanted guest interrupted. "Do you mind boy, this is a private discussion and..."

She glared at the man. "And it finished a long time ago, now leave."

With that, ignoring the man, she grabbed Lancel and led him inside; determined to help him with whatever it was that was troubling him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
** **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she knows how to handle people :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Once they were alone, Mina sat Lancel down, he was still worked up and in a terrible state.

' _What has happened, has he...Gods, I've never seen him like this?'_ She thought worriedly. _'I have to help him, calm him down and figure out what is wrong, then figure out what we can do to solve this issue.'_

Lancel was twitchy, looked around wildly; once he was sat down he had trouble focusing.

"Mina, I, we, I...I'm..." He stammered, still in a blind panic. "Please, I need to, I can't..."

She shook her head. "Lancel please, calm down, I can't help you if you are too worked up."

He just shook his head and continued to look around fearfully. Mina gently took his hands, trying to calm him.

"Lancel; please."

"I just, I don't have anyone else I can...But you'll be..." He continued.

Mina sighed, this wasn't working; she'd need to do something else. Luckily she knew of a small herbal treatment that could calm a persons nerves. She could easily acquire some, right here in this room.

She turned to Lancel again and spoke softly. "Alright, Lancel, please, sit here and wait, I'll be right with you."

Lancel shook his head frantically. "Mina, I can't, you..."

"Trust me; now please, just give me a moment." She did her best to reassure him.

With that she turned and began to hurriedly search through her room for what she sought.

It wasn't long before she found the medicine she was seeking and quickly returned to Lancel; after mixing up the required dose with some water.

"Here, drink this." She said carefully.

He took it and drank it down. She remained by his side, gently trying to soothe him while the medicine did its work. Soon his breathing was calmer but he still looked panicked.

"Mina..."  
She nodded. "Now Lancel, you're worried about something, what is it, talk to me, I can help you."

"It's, Mina if I tell you this, you'll be in danger." He warned her. "But it's just, too much and I can't; I don't know what to do."

Mina bit her lip. "Lancel; you can tell me anything; if it's dangerous, I will face that. What would you normally do if you were in a situation like this?"

He sighed. "I would normally ask my father for advice, but that's...That's not possible now."

"Because he's not here?"

"No; because I'm a man grown, I shouldn't be turning to my father for everything and..." He burst out.

Mina shook her head. "Lancel, if it's something really bad, there is no shame in looking to him for help; there's no shame in looking to any of your elders for help if it's needed."

Lancel sighed and Mina knew that, whatever this was, it was serious, very serious.

There was an uneasy pause, before finally, Lancel turned to Mina.

"Mina, what I'm about to tell you, it's, bad, if I tell you this, you'll never be safe again." He tried to warn her.

She nodded. "I understand, just tell me, I want to help you."

He shuddered and then; finally, told her the whole story. He told her of what the Queen wished him to do, how she planned to have him murder King Robert, how she had tried to seduce him in order to get him to agree; making the offer she had as offer of a reward.

Mina was shocked and sickened. _'That, that's awful and, so sick, how could she offer this to her own cousin. Not only that; he, she wants him to...Gods...'_

"Lancel, this is..."

He nodded. "I know, but, but what can I do. I can't just kill the King, likewise I can't just tell him or I'll be the one who ends up dead."

She pondered for a moment. "Lancel; who could you tell; apart from me, who could you trust and...and would believe you and do something about what Her Grace has planned."

Lancel sighed and shook his head. "Who else…?"

"Your father, well..." She replied, smiling lightly.

He shook his head vehemently. "Mina, I already told you!"

She gently gestured for him to calm down and he did so, realizing what she was meaning.

"I know, but this is no time for pride Lancel." She told him. "We can't just leave this, your father has to know."

He started at that; looking at her in utter shock.

He stood up at that moment.

"What, but, Mina, that's..."

"It's the only option." She said. "As you said, I'm in danger now too. So let's, let's leave, run away, run to Lannisport and tell your father what's happened."

He bit his lip and sighed. "Mina, I...I can't do this to you..."

She just smiled. "It's alright; trust me; I'm not leaving behind much. Let's go, now, before it's too late."

So, Lancel gave up and accepted her decision; acting quickly; knowing they had no time to do anything else, they left her chambers and began to slip away, making their escape. They had to hurry, before it was too late; for both of them knew Cersei would not stop until she got what she wanted, which meant when she found out they had run, she would hunt them down.

They couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Cersei glared as she sat impatiently; waiting for Lancel to return. He had to answer her, and for his sake, it better be the right answer.

' _I am giving him the perfect chance to be a hero. To rid us of that oaf Robert and put us where we belong.'_ She mused darkly. _'If I have to sleep with him to get him to do it then so be it. I'll even put a Knighthood in it for him I needs be. He just needs to get it done, it's not as if he can resist anyway.'_

She knew after all, she had played the perfect card; using her body to her advantage, she could easily seduce him into doing anything she wanted and this was one of them. But he had been gone too long.

She shook her head. _'Honestly, it's not as if it's a difficult choice, he simply has to do what I tell him, then it's done.'_

It disturbed her greatly, after all, he should have returned long ago and still there was no sign of him. She stood and began pacing, all the while waiting anxiously, something wasn't right here.

In the end she could take it no more. She stalked over to the doors and opened them. The guards outside were startled by her sudden actions.

She didn't care however, glaring she spoke to the nearest one. "I was expecting my cousin to return, he has not, find him...now."

With that she turned and entered her chambers again, slamming the door closed and waited impatiently.

While waiting she mused on her various problems. She had expected things to go smoothly, for her to finally grasps what she sought, but no, nothing. She was still stuck playing wife to the boorish oaf of a King, suffering his abuses while having to deal with meddlers like Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark.

' _Especially that Eddard Stark; he's been a thorn in my side ever since Robert's foolish idea to name him Hand of the King.'_ She fumed. _'Even before it was official, on the way here, he prevented justice being done after his daughter's beast attacked Joffrey.'_

Growling she vowed she would ensure that, once Robert was dealt with, the meddling would stop too, one way or the other. But first, she needed to wait for the guards to find Lancel and bring him back.

She shook her head, trying to compose herself. _'Typical idiot boy, probably forgot to come back...'_

She soon got her answer however as there was a knock at the door and the guard entered.

"Well?" She demanded, noting they hadn't done as she asked.

The guard shook his head. "Lancel Lannister is nowhere to be found Your Grace. We asked around and some people reported seeing him in the company of a woman, they were leaving King's Landing."

"WHAT!?" She screamed. _'That, that's not possible.'_

She couldn't believe this; Lancel had fled, rather than do as he was supposed to do.

She fumed and shook her head.

"That stupid boy, letting that woman fill his head with some sort of nonsense no doubt." She growled. "Well, I will not let this stand; he was given specific orders and he has refused them, he must pay for that."

She also thought angrily to herself. _'_ _The girl must pay too, doubly so, this was her foolishness, Lancel is far too stupid to think of fleeing by himself; she put the idea in his head.'_

In the end she made up her mind. "Get together a host and go after them, bring them back, by force. If the girl cannot be brought back alive, then so be it, but don't go bringing back a body. Lancel however _must_ be brought back alive."

With that they left to carry out her orders. She left her chambers, still fuming, trying to figure out how to deal with this when Lancel was finally brought back.

It was during her walk that she ended up hearing something which surprised it, it seemed Robert had been arguing with his good friend Eddard Stark; that eased her somewhat, perhaps it would be easier to deal with her other issues than she thought.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, things are sadly going to get worse too in that regard.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, of course, it's Cersei.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thunder18: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lancel was frantic as he ran; he clutched Mina's hand, refusing to let go. It had all happened so suddenly. Their pace had been steady and leisurely, until suddenly they heard shouts. It was then they saw they were being pursued by soldiers, no doubt sent by Cersei.

' _They've come for us, they've come to take us back...Gods, they'll...'_ He thought fearfully.

He knew that was it, the only reason why they'd be here. However they both knew they couldn't let that happen, Lancel knew Cersei would have something unpleasant in mind for him, as she would doubtlessly take his running away as him refusing her.

It was true of course, but he still didn't want to consider what it would cost, he also didn't even want to know what Mina would suffer, he had no doubt it would be worse.

He cursed himself as they ran on. _'Someone saw us, it's the only way they'd know we were going this way...Now we have to...'_

They had managed to elude their pursuers on horseback, by forcing them to give up the horses. They were now fighting their way through thick trees.

"Keep going, keep going." Mina urged him.

They were still being chased, only now their pursuers were on foot. The hem of Mina's dress was badly ripped due to their choice of escape route, but she didn't care, if anything it now made it easier to run through the area.

Unfortunately their flight from danger, delivered them into something worse; they were forced to stop running. For now, they were trapped, at the edge of a cliff.

"Oh shit..." Lancel muttered.

He turned and froze, they were indeed trapped; for their pursuers were closing in. Mina stepped close, clinging to him. He almost felt embarrassed, she was relying on him; when it was obvious she was more clear-headed between the two of them.

"Lancel..." She whispered.

He shook his head, this did not look good. The soldiers closed in, weapons raised.

"That's as far as you go." One of them taunted. "I don't know what you thought you were going to do, but this was beyond foolish."

There was only one way out, he could see, but the risks involved and the fact that it seemed only death awaited them, no matter what.

"Mina." He said quietly. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then when I give word, just...move…"

She nodded again and the soldiers closed in.

"JUMP!"

The soldiers started and rushed forwards, but too late, Lancel and Mina jumped from the ledge, heading for the water below. By the time the soldiers reached the ledge, there was absolutely no sign of them; they were gone.

Dejectedly, the soldiers began leaving, preparing to return to King's Landing to report to Cersei.

* * *

Cersei remained waiting impatiently, she was running out of time, Robert's hunting trip was to be held in a few days and she needed everything in place before hand.

' _I'll be dammed if I let a stupid overly-sensitive, overly-feminine boy ruin those plans.'_ She fumed.

Before she could further her mental tirade, there was a knock on her door.

' _Of all the times.'_ She thought bitterly before calling out. "Enter."

The door opened and she saw it was one of the soldiers she had sent out.

"At last, I trust you have good news." She said at once.

His expression instantly told her otherwise. "We found and pursued them Your Grace but...but we had them corner at a cliff, they jumped."

"WHAT!"

"They jumped Your Grace, into the water below, but, at that height...they're dead." He replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure, did you check?"

The guard looked at her, confused. "No one could survive a fall from that height, they..."

"You will go back there and you will check to make sure!" She snapped. "Never simply walk away and make assumptions, now GO!"

The soldiers quickly left and Cersei found herself even more enraged than ever, it seemed nobody could do anything right around here, the incompetence was maddening.

* * *

Fearing the Queen's wrath, the soldiers had indeed returned to the area, they continued searching along the edge of the water. A few even risked the currents of the water to search further out. It was then they found it, floating along by them in the water and retrieved it.

A familiar red hat.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, well, here we go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Kevan Lannister was quite surprised when he received word from King's Landing. He knew it had been some time since his eldest son had left to become a squire to the King. But he still thought Lancel would be too busy to send any sort of message. Apparently however, a rider had arrived from King's Landing, with an important message for him, regarding Lancel.

"What is this message?" He asked the man at once. "I didn't expect Lancel to..."

The messenger shook his head however. "I was sent by Her Grace, the Queen, my Lord."

"Cersei?"

Now he was even more confused, and worried, wondering what his niece had done now.

"Her Grace sent me with word on an important matter, regarding your son My Lord." The messenger explained. "I...I am afraid that it does not bode well."

Kevan started at that and listened in shock and horror as the man related a ridiculous fanciful tale of Lancel getting it into his head that it would be a good idea to run off with an unknown girl; a girl who apparently had been betrothed to another and, when caught, had committed suicide by jumping off a cliff, dragging the girl to her death with him.

"I'm afraid this is all that was found." The messenger said, presenting him with something.

Kevan recognized it as Lancel's hat, he knew Lancel was fond of that had, Dorna had made it for him.

He shook his head however. "A hat is not a body...I will not believe my son is dead, until I am present with proper proof, understand."

The messenger nodded. "Yes my Lord, I understand, I will inform her Grace."

With that he turned to leave, but before he did, Kevan added.

"Also, tell my niece, to try and come up with a more believable lie next time."

The messenger looked shocked but hurriedly left, leaving Kevan alone.

* * *

Lancel shivered as they stumbled through the trees; he and Mina had miraculously survived their fall into the water. They were soaked through and completely lost, at least until they emerged from the trees into a clearing.

"I know this place." Mina said suddenly. "Yes; we're in the Reach, I recall passing this place when I first journeyed to the capital."

He nodded, relieved, it was then he saw the log cabin in the middle of the clearing.

Seeing his look Mina explained. "It used to be used by woodcutters, but it's deserted now...Still, it'll have shelter and we can maybe dry off, find dry clothes there too, some food."

Lancel nodded in agreement and they made their way towards the cabin. As they got nearer, Mina looked over her shoulder.

"Lancel, we have to be careful, they'll still be looking for us." She whispered. "If they can't find proof we're dead...They'll look until they either find it, or find us."

He sighed. "I know, we just have to be careful, we still have to get to my father."

They reached the cabin and entered, immediately closing and barring the door behind them.

"Alright, let's look around." Mina said softly.

They got to work and soon were able to get a fire going and found dry clothes and towels.  
Lancel bit his lip. "Alright, how are we going to..."

Mina smiled and explained and Lancel, still slightly anxious, turned so his back was too her. She hadn't wanted to be left alone and he could understand that.

It didn't take him long to dry off and get changed into his new, plainer, clothes. He glanced over his shoulder, about to speak but then froze. Mina still had her back turned to him, but she was nude from the waist up, she had removed her dress, dried off and was pulling on a simple plain dress, but was only halfway there.

' _Gods, I didn't, wow, she's...what is wrong with me?!'_ He thoughts raced and jumbled as he was confronted by the sight of her bare back.

He quickly turned his head away and tried to focus on something else, but his mind continued to torture him with that sight and his body seemed to stir.

He shook his head. _'What is wrong with me, I shouldn't be...we aren't like that, so how can I…?'_

"Lancel."

He started and turned around, Mina stood there, now fully dressed. She had set their wet clothes up to dry by the fire.

"Let's stop here for a while." She said. "Get some rest."

He managed a small smile. "Of course, let's, yes, let's."

Smiling lightly they both sat down on the floor by the fire. Both of them had found enough items in the cabin to allow them to travel for a while. Lancel just hoped it would be enough for them to at least make it to the Westerlands.

But even that had its risks; he knew they needed to reach Lannisport and couldn't allow themselves to be discovered before that. His father was the only one who could help them now, Mina was sure to have been identified by now and would be marked, he was sure of it.

Lancel wasn't sure how long they sat there, but by that time the fire had died out. Not before they used it however to burn their old clothes, which would be too recognizable. Lancel had been thinking, over and over, how he could possibly apologize to Mina, for dragging her into this, but the one time he tried, she stopped him.

"I don't regret any of this Lancel; I'm with you and that's all that matters." She said, smiling strangely at him.

He had to admit, he still couldn't fathom it. But there was no time for that, since at that very moment they could hear a large, loud, group of people approaching.

"A search party?" He whispered.

Mina leapt to her feet. "They're coming closer, they're going to break in, we need to..."

Lancel simply reacted, leaping to his feet and taking Mina's hand, He swiftly led her far away from the front door. A quick check relieved him that this would work, they had foolishly decided not to surround the cabin just in case, or simply lacked the manpower to do so.

The door burst open and the soldiers entered, swords drawn. They searched thoroughly but found nothing, one even went to the old damaged window at the back and looked out, but saw nothing. Fuming he turned and joined his comrades who then left, heading back the way they came.

Lancel and Mina let out a sigh of relief, crouched directly below the old damaged window and pressed up as close to the wall as they could. This was their chance, they quickly ran to the woods again, desperate to escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, it's sweet; yup and glad you liked the hat.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
thunder18: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Kevan sat in his solar, eyes furrowed in confusion as he thought carefully.

' _Something isn't right...'_ He fretted, confused and worried. _'Why did Lancel run away from King's Landing...It's not like him, Cersei thinks she can fool me with her lies of running off with a girl, some lover's spat...'_

He glared at the thought of that, it was clear that Cersei was hiding something important, she was probably even involved in Lancel running from the capital.

He shook his head as he considered this. _'This definitely isn't like Lancel at all, I don't believe he's dead, I won't until I see proof, but still...For him to run away like that.'_

While certain Cersei had lied about the reason, Kevan was sure at least that Lancel had indeed ran away from King's Landing.

' _For him to do something like that, he must have been scared for his life and for a very good reason...The only question is, what could have made him react that way.'_ Kevan mused.

It was the one thing he could be sure of; there was still a lot to consider however.

"Kevan..." He looked up to see Dorna standing before him. "What are we going to do?"

She looked worried, no devastated, she held Lancel's hat in her hands. He stood and immediately joined her, taking her hands in his.

With a gentle kiss he reassured her. "I will find out the truth Dorna, don't worry, I will ensure that we know what happened and, if necessary, that justice be done."

She nodded hopefully and Kevan prepared to start his own investigation, in secret.

Mina looked around cautiously as she and Lancel followed the path they were taking. They had been forced to hide at least twice already. Since then they'd taken to trying to disguise themselves.

They'd got smeared their clothes, arms and faces with mud, Lancel had trusted her to cut his hair short, now they were simply trying to keep a low profile.

' _Despite everything, despite all the hardships, there's nowhere I'd rather be right now than with Lancel...'_ She thought to herself. _'Gods, listen to me, it's like I...no, no, that can't be...'_

Lancel looked over at her, a little worried by her silence.

"Mina, are you alright?" He asked her carefully.

Startled she jumped but then smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm fine Lancel, just thinking."

Biting his lip he nodded. "Well, alright; I think...Are we any closer?"

Looking around her expression brightened, this was an unfamiliar route for Lancel, meanwhile, for her, she had only been on it once, years ago, but she still remembered it, if only just.

"Yes, this is good, we're almost at the border, we'll be entered the Westerlands soon." She told him.

He looked relieved and nodded; they continued onwards together, but they knew they faced a problem, they were running low on food.

Some time later, they stopped; they had been passed by earlier by two groups hunting them, it seemed their disguises were working. But they couldn't afford to take chances. Their main concern now however was food, they were all out.

"We have to risk it Lancel." Mina was saying.

He nodded. "I know, I know, but still, this is...it's dangerous."

Mina sighed sadly, she understood what he meant, but this was their only choice. So they entered the nearby village, ready to purchase some food.

To Lancel's relief, things seemed to go well and they were soon able to get their food, however he faltered when a woman nearby asked them where they were heading. Mina's reply nearly shocked him too.

"Oh we're going to Lannisport, my...betrothed and I, we're going to see his mother." She said quickly. "He's worried about her, she's sick."

The woman seemed touched upon hearing this and soon they were on their way, with no one the wiser. Lancel however could feel he was blushing, just thinking about him and Mina being engaged was something which made him feel a strange warmth within himself.

' _But, it can't, we shouldn't...don't think about that, just try and focus on getting home.'_

But despite his efforts, he still couldn't get thoughts of Mina from his mind, her excuse, what had happened in the cabin, all of it conspired to distract him, in so many ways.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lancel was worried; he and Mina continued to flee, he continued to struggle with the strange feelings inside him. Yet he felt they were being complacent, that things were going too easy, they hadn't been caught yet and were now taking a round about route to reach Lannisport.

They were attempting to stay off the path, especially as they were drawing closer, now would be the most dangerous time.

"Mina, I...I'm not sure about this, something isn't right..." He whispered.

Mina nodded. "I know Lancel; but we have to chance it, so long as we're careful, we should be alright."

Lancel sighed softly, he couldn't deny she was correct, but that didn't make it any better for him. He had a nasty feeling the threat would not be from something they expected. It was only a short while later he was proven right.

For while walking, they failed to notice a steep drop until Mina nearly fell. She screamed and Lancel cried out, reaching out to grab her hand. He was able to catch her and pulled her onto solid footing, but it was too late for himself.  
"Lancel!"

He fell from the cliff; He tried to prepare himself to absorb the impact, he was still cognizant enough to see the fall wouldn't be fatal, but it would still hurt.

He heard Mina cry out, he impacted with the ground, felt the pain and cried out, for a much sharper pain than he had been expecting lanced through the lower left side of his stomach.

He heard Mina crying his name. He had landed roughly and whatever had caused the pain in his lower stomach had been dislodged from the ground.

Looking down he saw it was a spike of some sort, naturally formed, although he couldn't tell if it was a rock or part of a nearby tree. It was now stuck through him, unless he pulled it out.

' _Shit, shit, shit...'_ He thought desperately. "Mina…?"

She replied at once. "Lancel, just, just hold on, I'll be round down, there's a path here."

He nodded and waited, as he did so he gripped the spike and tried to pull it.

"Wait!" She cried as she came up next to him. "We can't just pull it out, we need to be careful about how we do this..."

He nodded and, together they were able to pull the spike from his side, he fought a wave of dizziness as, unobstructed, the wound started to bleed freely. But he and Mina quickly improvised a makeshift bandage, as best as they could manage.

"Lancel, this is bad, I don't know if..." She whispered.

He shook his head. "We have to keep going Mina, we're closer than ever...I'll be fine, we can keep going."

She bit her lip but nodded and helped him stand.

* * *

They continued onwards, Lancel let out a sigh of relief as they saw it; now definitely within reach.

"Lannisport, we made it." He said.

Mina looked at him alarmed; his voice sounded weak. "Lancel, you..."

He smiled. "Let's go, we're almost there."

He tried to move but suddenly collapsed. Mina tried to catch him but stumbled.

"Lancel, Lancel no..." She cried; seeing he had passed out. "No, no, no, not now, we're so close..."

She didn't know what else to do, in desperation, all she could do was try to support Lancel as she made her way towards the city, praying she could make it in time, praying she wasn't too late.

* * *

Kevan was beyond furious now; while he hadn't been able to find out exactly what, he now knew why Lancel had fled King's Landing.

He also knew why Cersei lied, it was her fault, she had tried to coerce him into doing something, something which scared him greatly and if what he had found out was indeed true, she could not be trusted and her actions with Lancel were certainly questionable.

He couldn't let this stand, it would be an uphill struggle to get his brother to believe him, but he had no intentions of backing down, Tywin needed to see this and needed to take action, even if it was a simple reprimand, it would be better than nothing.

But he had to ensure Cersei knew, she couldn't just get away with everything, or have anything just because she wanted it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's not looking good.  
thunder18: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Cersei fumed as she sat in her chambers, she couldn't believe everything that was happening so far.

' _As if it's not enough for that idiot boy Lancel to go and get himself killed, jumping off a cliff.'_ She thought darkly. _'Uncle Kevan has to audacity to claim I lied to him. How am I to blame for him not being able to accept his son was indiscreet.'_

If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being called a liar. After all, even though she didn't reveal everything about why Lancel ran away, with good reason, she was still truthful. The girl already had somebody after all, it had been that very man who told her guard he had seen Lancel and the girl together and saw them fleeing.

Rolling her eyes, Cersei silently berated Kevan's foolishness. _'_ _The sooner he accepts his son is dead and that it was all his own fault, the better. Now I have to find someone else to deal with Robert, but who...It seems I can't even trust my own family after all.'_

It was at that moment however that the doors to her chambers burst open and startled her. But then it gave way to irritation as Robert was the one who entered, glaring and looking furious. But that was hardly surprising, given he seemed furious about everything these days, arguing even with his good friend Eddard Stark.

Still, this unwanted intrusion was the last thing she needed right now.

"Really, Robert, I expected more manners, just barging in here like this..." She began.

She was shocked by his reply. "Enough of that woman, explain yourself."

"Explain what?"

Robert glowered. "Why I received a letter from your father, saying you were responsible for my squire running away, trying to involve him in something, even using inappropriate means to win his cooperation?"

Cersei was beyond furious now; someone had discovered her attempts to seduce Lancel and that she was planning to kill Robert, or at least she was planning something, for it was clear Robert didn't know what her plan was.

Keeping her cool however; she replied icily. "Perhaps my father should stop paying heed to liars and detractors and I'm surprised, when have you ever trusted what my father said anyway; knowing what you're like."

Robert growled and stalked out of the room, clearly in a darker mood than ever. Cersei snarled, she would not let this stand, first she'd deal with Robert, then she'd deal with those who dared get in her way, nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

Kevan wondered at first if he was dreaming when he heard the shouts. But no, upon his arrival he soon found it to be true. There had been two people approaching Lannisport, a young man and a young woman.

They were dressed plainly, the young man clearly being supported by the woman, but now, up close, there could be no mistake.

"Lancel..." He gasped.

The young woman supporting his unconscious son looked about to collapse, she also seemed frantic.

"Please." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "He's hurt; I don't know if, I don't know what..."

Kevan gently took Lancel from the young lady. "It's alright, it's alright."

He turned to two nearby guards and ordered them to send for the Maester, he had two more take Lancel to his chambers for immediate treatment. He then turned back to the young woman.

"What is your name?"

Biting her lip the woman replied. "Lady Mina Ashford, my Lord."

Kevan smiled lightly; nodding. "I see; Lancel has sent word about you in one of his letters."

He noticed the girl went slightly red at that. But then he realized, the girl Lancel fled King's Landing with, this had to be her.

"Mina." He said softly. "I know this'll be hard, but what exactly is happening, what brought you and Lancel here? I need to know, anything you can tell us, please."

She shifted but nodded and, leading her inside, he prepared to hear her tell what she could of the story. Hopefully they would finally get to the truth at last.

* * *

As she approached her son's chambers, Dorna was truly worried.

' _Gods Lancel; he's endured so much, gone through so much pain and terror.'_ She thought in fear. _'Now we can only wait and see what happens, we don't even know if he will make it.'_

Kevan had told her everything and she had to admit she was shocked, shocked that Cersei would do this to her eldest son. She was sure they did not know everything yet, some things only Lancel could explain. Entering Lancel's chambers, Dorna smiled when she saw Mina by his side.

"Oh, my Lady, I..." The girl stammered.

Dorna shook her head. "It is quite alright, I'm glad to see you here...caring for him."

Blushing the girl nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

"And you do care for him, greatly, don't you?" Dorna replied.

She had seen it almost immediately and knew the sooner it was out in the open, the better. She couldn't speak for Lancel, but if he felt the same, Dorna couldn't imagine a better matched pair.

"My Lady, I...I..."

Dorna shook her head. "Please, be honest."

Mina sighed and nodded. "Yes, my Lady, I do...I do care for Lancel, greatly, I...I love him."

For Dorna, that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, thought you'd like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Lancel groaned as he felt consciousness returning to him; slowly opening his eyes he was aware that something had changed. He was lying on a bed, a proper bed, the softness of it and the furs that covered him left him feeling warm and, safe. Blinking slowly, he focused and it finally dawned on him where he was.

' _These are my chambers...back home, in Lannisport?'_ He realized. _'But how…? How did we even…? What happened to Mina and how did I get here, am I…?'_

He turned his head carefully, still feeling dizzy, he noted that he was no longer in pain, his wound, it had been treated. It was then he saw Mina, asleep at his bedside, holding his hand.

His face instantly heated up. _'She's here but, how...what is she, why…?'_

Too many questions were whirling around in his mind, he couldn't sort it all out. What he did know however was enough to reassure him that he and Mina were safe, that they'd no longer need to run.

He managed a smile as he realized. _'We're safe...we're in Lannisport, with my family, it has to be...We're both safe now, I've recovered, that's...that's what matters.'_

Reassured by this he turned his head, not wanting to let go of Mina's hand just yet.

It was then he heard it.

"Lancel."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Mother."

Dorna was smiling widely, looking happier than Lancel had ever seen her.

"Thank the Gods you are alright, we were so worried about you." She said quickly, her voice almost cracking. "If...If you hadn't got here when you did…?"

Lancel shuddered, knowing what his mother meant; Mina had somehow got him home, and just in time too, any delay to his treatment and he might have died.

He then remembered he and Mina were holding hands. "Mother, I...Mina..."

His mother however smiled and nodded. "It's alright Lancel, I know...I think, I think you and Mina need to talk...ah, and now seems like a good time."

Lancel started, as he heard Mina's soft moaning as she woke up; he turned to her and saw her sitting up. Her eyes widened.

"Lancel!" She gasped, and then remembered. "Oh, my Lady, I..."

Dorna just smiled. "I think you two need some time to talk, in private, please excuse me."

With that, Dorna left the room, leaving the two of them to talk on their own.

There was a pause as they both sat awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say.

Finally Mina spoke. "Lancel, there's...there's something I need to say to you."

He bit his lip, waiting, he could feel the now familiar stirring within him, but he wasn't sure what to say. So he listened, listened while Mina gathered herself and prepared to tell him what she had to say.

"Lancel, I...I've known it for some time now, but I was just too afraid to tell you. But I..." She swallowed. "Lancel, I feel strongly for you, I have for some time, I...I love you."

Lancel's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this, he had never dared imagine that Mina would say that.

"Mina, you…?" He whispered. _'I always thought she only saw me as a friend, but, but she...and I...'_

Seeing Mina's face, the agony of her suspense, waiting for his reply, clearly praying, he couldn't delay it anymore.

"Mina, I love you too." He admitted at last. "I; I don't know when I first noticed it, but I do and I...everything we did, I cherish it and...and..."

He realized now he was rambling, but it was alright, he had already said what he needed to say. Mina's eyes had widened and then she smiled and cut off his rambling, kissing him fiercely.

At that moment however, they parted, whatever else they had to say would have to wait, for it was then the door opened. Mina smiled as Lancel, surprised and joyful, was reunited with his younger brothers and sister, as well as his parents.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Loves to read books: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Fully recovered Lancel began to make his way to his father's solar. He smiled, relieved to be home, to be safe. Mina had stayed with him throughout his recovery, resting very little. It had worried him greatly, that the woman he loved was doing this to herself.

In the end, as Lancel prepared to go to this meeting with his father, his other had convinced Mina to get a proper sleep.

' _I still can't believe this is all real, Mina and I in love, my family all here, all of us together, safe...but, but now I'm going to reveal the truth.'_ He thought to himself. _'This might cause some serious problems...'_

Still he prepared himself and entered his father's solar. His father was seated behind his desk and smiled as Lancel entered.

"Ah, Lancel, there you are." He greeted his eldest son warmly. "How are you feeling now?"

Lancel sat down, smiling. "Much better father. Although, I..."

His father nodded. "I know Lancel, I know...we need to know everything, Lady Mina told us what she could, but we need to hear the whole story, from you."

Lancel took a deep breath, nodding and finally, he told his father everything. Cersei's plans to have Robert killed; his means to do so, the reasons she gave. How she had tried to seduce him into acting, the fear he felt, his decision to go to Mina, their flight from King's Landing and their journey afterwards.

After a pause he added. "I'm not sure why but...I get the feeling Cersei wanted her husband dead so bad, it didn't matter if I didn't do it, she'd just find someone else."

His father was silent, shocked and seemingly distressed.

Lancel couldn't help but worry; had he said too much, was this going to cause them even more problems than he thought.

With a heavy sigh, Kevan finally spoke. "It's worse than I thought, and for Cersei to ask that of you, how she tried to ask you. I did not send you to King's Landing for _that_."

"What can we do?"

Looking carefully at Lancel, Kevan revealed. "Not much I'm afraid; the King is dead."

Lancel froze, shocked.

"Yes." Kevan said sadly. "We got word while you were still unconscious, a lot happened in that time. Robert is dead, the Starks have left King's Landing, all of them, it seems Eddard Stark resigned as Hand and ended Lady Sansa and Joffrey's betrothal before Robert died."

"Gods." Lancel gasped. "How did they, I mean, they couldn't just…?"

Kevan shook his head. "Lord Stark was very adamant and there was legal justification or cause that would allow any interference, so yes, they left the capital with their household...plus one other."

Lancel raised an eyebrow at that, his father's tone suggested that he was only noting this 'one other' out of curiosity.

"Father?"

"It is merely an...idle curiosity." His father confirmed. "They took someone with them, a young man, a blacksmith apprentice named Gendry. Apparently at Robert's request...strangest thing, the young man looked a lot like King Robert did in his youth."

Lancel bit his lip at that wondering.

With a casual shrug Kevan noted.

"Well, he should be well-received by the rest of the Starks, welcomed." He remarked. "He's already somehow befriended, Lady Arya, something which seemed to please Lord Stark no end."

Lancel smiled, they couldn't speak for details as all the information they had came from people who had seen what was happening and told them.

Still it seemed even Arya Stark, he remembered the girl as abrasive, unladylike and rough, but certainly with a good heart, followed her family's habit of forming close bonds with even commoners.

Something that had won them that well-earned respect and admiration from the people of the North.

Kevan smiled too. "Well, I'll see what can be done, I promise we will not sit idly by, something will be done, I'm just not sure what yet."

"I understand father, thank you." Lancel said, smiling.

Kevan also then added. "Oh and, congratulations, for you and Mina."

Lancel bit his lip at that, his face going bright red.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones; No One's Pawn**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, yeah, I suppose so :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, indeed we are, here it is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Lancel sighed as he walked through the hallway of his family's castle in Lannisport; it had been a year since that fateful journey, but all was not well. Despite everything, Westeros was now at war; war over the Iron Throne. Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon were both stating claims to the throne, claiming Joffrey was not the true heir.

' _This is a dark time for many, war rages...The Riverlands are forced to defend themselves as the armies try to cross their borders, even though they have sworn neutrality in this war, just like the Vale and North.'_ He reflected.

His father was heavily involved in the war, mostly at his Uncle's behest, but Lancel found that he himself was being kept out of it.

He smiled lightly. _'Father's doing, he doesn't want me involved; due to the issues that occurred in that time. He doesn't want to make me a target. Still; it's good for me, I have...other responsibilities now.'_

His smile widened as he reflected on the changes that had occurred over the passing year, as well as more reason events. During the passing year, he and Mina were married and had recently been blessed with their first child.

Meanwhile, as Joffrey was spying on the North, mostly out of spite due to 'losing Sansa' and to 'keep an eye on the usurper', they knew some things happening there too. That usurper being the baseborn blacksmith the Starks took North with them, Gendry.

Lancel shook his head at Joffrey's paranoia.

' _Honestly, so this Gendry's father was King Robert, he knows and doesn't care about it.'_ Lancel thought to himself. _'His actions prove that, but no, any excuse for Joffrey to try attacking the Starks.'_

The news from the North was quite surprising; they were preparing for a wedding themselves, the wedding of, of all people, Lady Arya Stark, marrying again, of all people, Gendry, or Ser Gendry rather. The young man was a knight now.

Lancel shook his head. _'Remarkable; that Lady Arya of all people would agree to marriage, and to that man Gendry of all people...Still, if they are happy, that's good enough.'_

He also knew that, this wedding, was yet more proof that Gendry was no threat to Joffrey; he intended to take the Stark name upon his marriage to Arya. Pushing the thoughts from his mind however he entered his and Mina's chambers.

"Mina." He greeted his wife happily.

She looked up at him; smiling widely, cradling their new-born son, Eugene Lannister, in their arms.

"Hello my love." She said cheerfully. "Little Eugene is a glutton, he was on my breasts for forty-five minutes."

Laughing Lancel sat at her side and gently touched the top of his son's head. "He was just hungry, weren't you little one."

Mina laughed too and Lancel was more than certain now. He was content and happy beyond belief with his life. He refused to let anything, even war, tear it away from him.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
